


Craig Tucker and His Band of Misfits

by NorthernEclipse



Category: South Park
Genre: But this is still a Creek fic, Fluff (eventually), He helps others but not himself, High School AU, Lots of focus on the supporting characters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sad Craig, Tweek takes no shit, cartman is a dick, craig is a useless homosexual, more tags will be added as i add chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernEclipse/pseuds/NorthernEclipse
Summary: Craig Tucker only wants to be left alone to do his own thing. Unfortunately when news comes out about a new kid coming to school, he gets caught up in the whole mess, though maybe this might be the exception.Tweek Tweak didn't know what to expect when his parents moved to a town in the middle of nowhere, but he definitely didn't expect everyone to know he was gay as soon as he walked into school. It doesn't help his case when he catches feelings for certain tall, emotionless, blue eyed, asshole. But maybe there's more to him than meets the eye.





	1. Chapter 1: Craig

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic, so I really appreciate any feedback, positive or negative! I'm pretty busy with school, and I'm not the best at churning out chapters, so I'll try my best to update once every week or so.
> 
> Without any further ado, enjoy!

Craig Tucker was going to slam his face into his desk, and it was only Wednesday.

It had been two days since their history class was assigned a group project on the battle of Gettysburg, and he was part of the “dream team.” The group everyone expected to ace the assignment, no problem.

Unfortunately there was a problem. Two of them in fact. One was a fiery redhead who alternated between trying to carve a hole in his desk with his pencil, and shooting glances over Craig’s desk at problem number two: a raven haired girl who was looking in any direction but the rest of her group.

“So, can we get on with the project, or are you guys going to spend the whole period glaring at each other. Again.”

Suddenly, their faces were covered in indignant expressions.

“I wasn’t-“

“I’m not-“

“ENOUGH. “ Craig growled, cutting them both off.

He pointed an accusing finger at the redhead.

“Kyle. You’re angry at her because she threw away what you couldn’t have.”

Swinging his glare to the girl, he continued.

“And you are angry at him because he can’t get over Marsh, even after THAT shit. So both of you are going to leave the room and talk this out because I am fucking done with dealing with your crap.”

Kyle was looking down at his feet, humiliated after his emotional garbage was aired out in front of everyone in the class, who were, of course, sure to snap up any bit of gossip to spread like wildfire through the shithole of a school, while Wendy was giving him her signature Testabitch glare. Craig, of course, responded with his favorite finger. Letting his blank expression slip back into place, he tilted his head towards the door.

“Get out. Come back when you’re not plotting to kill each other.”

Shuffling out of the door under the poorly concealed glances of the other kids, they left the class. Their teacher, Mrs. Daken, was reading with her headphones on, oblivious to the drama. Putting on his own earbuds, Craig pulled out his laptop and set out to finish off their notes. _Someone has to do some fucking work in this group._

*************

The pair snuck back in just before the class period ended. Craig was kicking back in his chair, basking in the only time to himself he’d has this entire shitty day. Hearing them sit back in their seats on either side of him, he sighed and opened his eyes, tearing the sheets out of his notebook and handing them over to the redhead sitting to his right.

“Here are all the notes we need for the project. The two of you can work together to turn it into a presentation.”

Pausing, Craig turned to look to either side of him noting the sheepish glances sent his way.

“I assuming that won’t be a problem.”

Looking to his left, he made sure to meet Wendy’s gaze and solicit a small nod, before tuning to his right and meeting Kyle with a slightly softer expression. He paused, glancing over at Wendy before giving a slow nod. _Good. It’s about time they stopped fighting._

“If you have any issues, Broflovski, you’ve got my number. Call me sometime before the last minute.”

Just as Craig finished speaking, the bell rang out, and Kyle and Wendy stood up, Kyle carefully sliding the carefully printed notes into his bag as Wendy stepped forward to help hold it open. They had an air of awkwardness about them, but Craig could tell they weren’t angry at each other anymore.

Just as they turned to leave, the shorter boy hesitated, and squared his shoulders as he turned to look at Craig.

“Thank you, Craig. Sometimes I get too caught up in myself and need to get a wake-up call.”

The noirette raised an eyebrow. “Sometimes?” but the redhead pushed on.

“You helped me realize that it really wasn’t Wendy I was mad at after all. So thank you.”

“You can thank me my making sure we get a good grade on that project.” Craig replied, and turned to put his stuff away.

By this point, the rest of the classroom had filed out of the room, leaving just Kyle and Craig, with Wendy waiting at the door.

“You know, you’re not as much of an asshole as you want us to think.”

Craig let out a low, humorless chuckle at that, and strode out the door.

“Yes I am.” He tossed over his shoulder as he made his way to the cafeteria, leaving a confused looking Kyle and a raven haired girl standing at the door with a puzzled look in her eyes.

*************

Craig barely made it through the doors of the cafeteria before he felt a slightly chubby figure come slamming into him, wrapping him in a massive bear hug.

“Clyde it has been an hour since we last saw each other, what could have possibly happened to make you cry again?”

“I wasn’t crying then!” Clyde indignantly replied, “And these are happy tears, I think Bebe winked at me!”

Craig was already starting to zone out the brunette as he went on about how the love of his life was finally going to notice him (it sounded more like she was blinking as he walked by, but it wasn’t his problem) as he went to pick up whatever qualified as lunch for today.

Grabbing his tray of “vegan beef patties” and “Spinach pie” he walked over to the table where he always sat, the one as far away from the door as possible, so that when Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny inevitably got abducted by aliens or some shit, he could have nothing to do with it.

Arriving at the table, he placed down his food so he had a view of the whole cafeteria, and pried the still-chattering boy off him, giving him a none too gentle shove towards the dark skinned Token, who was waiting expectantly to guide him back into his seat and actually pretend to listen.

Sitting down to pick at his “food” the conversation picked back up at the table after Token finally got Clyde to shut up. Craig continued to zone out most of the stuff, until Jimmy interjected.

“S-so g-guys, haven’t you heard? There’s a new kid coming into s-school t-tomorrow from Denver.”

“OH YEAH! I HEARD THAT HE’S GAY!” Clyde practically shouted with his mouth full of food.

“How the fuck would you even know that if nobody has met him yet?” Craig pointed out, but it still wasn’t enough to stop the boy’s enthusiasm.

“His parents are running the new coffee show in town, Tweak Bros.” Token explained apologetically. “I went to try out their coffee and his dad is going around telling everyone about his gay son to drum up business.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it worked, considering the massive PC craze the town is in right now” Kyle added as he walked up with his tray, giving it a meaningful look. He went to sit next to Craig, before the taller boy shook his head slightly. Kyle looked confused for a moment, and glanced behind him, directly towards the table where Stan and Cartman were still sitting. He snapped his head back quickly, sitting in the seat across from Craig instead. To the side, Craig could see Wendy joining her friends Nicole and Bebe at their table, no doubt talking about the juicy piece of gossip Clyde had kindly shared with the whole school. In the table across, he could see Cartman going off on a rant about the evils of “the gays” while Stan was boring holes into Kyle’s back.

Craig sighed. This was going to be an interesting week.


	2. Chapter 2: Tweek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek's arrives at school, and reacts the way you might expect. Enjoy!

It was like one of those rooms where the lights turned on as soon as you walked into the room. Except instead of lights coming on, as soon as he stepped through the front doors of the school, complete silence came over the kids on their way to their classes, followed by not-so subtle glances his way and hushed conversation.

Tweek was used to being the center of attention. He was the twitchy kid, the crazy kid who was paranoid and came up with conspiracy theories. Well, not so much anymore. He’d started taking medication and going to therapy. At first glance, he was just a nervous-looking jittery kid. Moving from Denver was supposed to be a fresh start. SOWHYISEVERYBODYSTARINGATHIM!

One group of kids who walked in front of him was staring at him for the full five seconds it took them to pass by him, and he could hear them whispering conspiringly as soon as they broke eye contact.

_He could feel his pulse speed up._

_He needed space._

_He needed quiet._

_There! The corner. A bathroom._

Sprinting towards the door, Tweek shoved his way through, a couple of inches of wood all that stood between him and those _hungry_ eyes.

Racing over to the sinks, he pulled the handle to the coldest setting, cupped water in his hands, and splashed it in his face. _Remember what Dr. Norris said. Deep breaths._

_In._

_And out._

_In._

_And out._

After taking a couple more breaths, the blonde-haired boy grabbed a paper towel, wiped off his face, and took the time to actually look around him. It was a typical public school bathroom, with graffiti written on the stalls and random puddles and paper towels scattered all over the floor. He walked over to the nearest stall to read some of the scribbling. _kahl is a faggy jew._ Printed underneath in neat, loopy cursive (and proper punctuation) was the response of Shut the fuck up Cartman. Tweek snorted, but quickly turned as he heard noise coming from direction of the bathroom door.

*click* *click* *click*

A pause, then suddenly the bathroom door burst open and Tweek saw…

A butt.

He blinked in confusion, when the rest of the body connected to said butt was shoved in through the door by a pair of crutches. The kid had messy brown hair and he had a genuine smile on his face.

“Oh, h-hey there f-f-fella. You’re the ne-new kid, r-right?”

Tweek, not sure what to say, just slowly nodded. Then he mentally smacked himself. _OH GOD! he’ll think I’m rude and won’ttalktomeanymore._ The talkative boy continued on like that wasn’t a super rude answer.

“My n-name is J-J-Jimmy. What’s yours?”

“Tweek” He managed to squawk out. Why was he being so nice while everybody else stared at him? Before he could stop himself, he let the question on his mind slip out.

“GAH! WHY’S EVERYBODYSTARINGATME!”

The smile on the boy’s face fell slightly, and Tweek was sure he had fucked up. _Now he’s going to tell everyone I’m twitchy and weird and everyonewillhateme!_ Then he looked at Tweek with an almost apologetic look on his face.

“T-That would be because your d-dad t-told everyone t-that you were gay.”

Tweek thought about slamming his face into the wall, but after seeing the state of the bathroom, he decided not to risk getting some kind of disease. Hurriedly, the boy pushed on.

“N-n-not t-that t-there’s anything wrong with being gay! T-There’s j-just a lot of d-drama going on at the s-school around gay people.”

The blonde let out an frustrated sigh. He’d hoped to be able to fade into the background when he went to this new school. Small town. Nobody knew him. Perfect for being ignored. He was fine with being ignored. Instead he was about to be flung into even MORE drama. _FUCK_.

“S-so I’m guessing t-that the s-staring is why you sprinted into the bathroom t-then.” Jimmy’s voice came slicing through his thoughts.

“Yeah, I don’t do well around people.”

“Well l-let me help you out! I can d-distract t-them while you go on your m-merry way! I’ve got a few T-tweeks up my s-sleeve.”

Tweek couldn’t help but let a giggle slip out at the joke, and the brunette beamed.

“Wow! What a great audience!”

With that, he turned away and pushed his way through the door. The blonde boy waited until he could hear Jimmy start to speak, then walked outside as quietly as he could. Everyone in the lobby was clustered around the boy, who was telling the story of a baker who was having an affair with his wife.

“-s-so he s-said loaf her? I b-barely know her!”

Offering a silent thank you to Jimmy, Tweek continued on his way. _Now I need to find my locker._

*************

He managed to make it to the locker area without running into too many people, though the ones he did come across met him with that same creepy stare, just like at his old school.

_They’re all expecting me to do something, but instead of laughing about me freaking out about nothing, they expect all of the drama to comedownrightontopofme!_

Knowing why everyone was staring did help him feel a bit better, and he eventually came across locker number 1164. Glancing down at the slightly crumpled piece of paper, he started to puzzle his way through the combination, until it popped open. Tweek got all his stuff together for the next couple of classes and shoved the rest onto the shelves. He could organize it later.

 Pulling another crumpled sheet together, the blonde checked his first couple of classes. English in room 107, then Physics in room 205. Starting to head off in the direction he thought 107 was, he was met by a pair of icy blue eyes. He glanced at the rest of the boy who had appeared in front of him. Inky black hair under a deep blue hat. Too goddamn tall and skinny, like he’d been stretched out.

_Fuck he’s hot_.

Then he mentally beat himself up for the second time that day. Tweek had only been here for ten minutes and he was already falling for the first good-looking guy he’d met. Then he realized that while he’d been thinking, those eyes beamed electricity into the air around him, he felt surrounded by static.

“GAH! WHO ARE YOU!” he blurted out, his words shattering the moment, and the taller boy jolted in surprise, before giving him a look Tweek couldn’t read.

“Craig.” The noirette responded. His nasally tone stripped of emotion. “You should get to class.” He continued, and walked off before the blonde could react.

"What an asshole." Tweek muttered to himself as he saw the blue-clad figure plod away, with his bag of books slung over his shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of the support! I treasure every comment and kudos you guys leave. Writing Tweek was a real challenge for me, as I wanted him to be able to function by himself somewhat normally, but still maintain his distinct character (especially when he's upset.) How did I do? What did you like? I ended up cutting off this chapter a bit sooner than I was expecting as it was getting too long and too much was happening, so if I get some time tomorrow, I'll finish the other part of the day and publish another chapter.


End file.
